Won't You Be My Bad Boy!
by ggirl1710
Summary: *Won't you be my bad boy. Be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend...* 16 year old Larry hates Moe's rebellious behavior any more than Curly and pretty much every nun in the orphanage does. The shy teen finds the group leader's act distasteful. Yet, why does he also find it extremely hot? *Rated M for sexual content and cussing, as always.*


**A/N: This is told in Larry's point of view, just so you know who's talking.**

"This sucks.", I groaned. "This is get'n way outta hand." I sat in my bed with a novel in my hands, some'n about a teenager that gets a bucket full of blood dropped on her or whatever, I don't know. Damn. I'm so pissed off I can't even focus on this stupid book.

In fact, I can't even fall asleep at all.

The orphans here at the orphanage are suppose to be in bed with lights out by 9:00. Moe, Curly, and I, however, don't do that timing anymore since we's older than the kids, us be'n 16 years old. Luckily for us, the nuns let us stay up a little longer, like say maybe 'till ten or whichever.

Right now, though, it's 11:13 pm, and only one of us was sleep'n, that be'n Curly in the next bed. I, as I just said, was sitting in my bed wide awake. Moe, on the other hand, wasn't in his bed. The bed was just sit'n there beside me so lonely with no one in it.

Why wasn't Moe in his bed? Because he was out in the old shed smoke'n cigarettes secretly, that's why! That, or just out do'n ridiculous crap that he shouldn't and knows that he shouldn't be do'n, like start'n a small brushfire and then drink tons of Coca-Cola to generate enough urine to whizz out the fire.

"I can't believe him.", I whispered only to myself. "This rebellious behavior of Moe's got to stop. He thinks just because he's almost 'a man', he got to be do'n this sneaking out thing and do all of this crap."

Nighttime ain't the only time that he's all mischievous. All day he's like this! The three of us get schooled by a tutor and Moe doesn't even pay any attention to the lecture. Moe's either doodle'n, chew'n gum, or sleep'n with his head down on the desk. Frequently the nun that schools us has to call out to him for Moe to come out of space.

Like today, Moe just got out of his seat without a by-your-leave and just full out said "I'm use'n the lavatory."

Sister Nancy, our nun, would respond to him and his rude manner, but Moe would already be out the door before a word can come out of her mouth.

Moe would just talk back to almost every nun in the house and it would really get on their nerves, especially me and Curly's, but mostly mine.

"It's distasteful.", I muttered when I thought back on it.

Yet, I always get the urge to break out and laugh my head off, but I know it's not funny at all, so I don't, though I want to.

That's one thing about Moe's attitude that I hate the most. I like it for some reason. Well, it's just more deeper than the word _like_.

I think it's kind of hot.

I think it's sexy.

I think it's attractive the way Moe is and how he takes control of everything, how he doesn't take shit from anyone, how he's the boss of everything, how he acts like a bad boy...

I looked at the clock on the wall.

It's 11:36 now.

I've had enough of this. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed a bunch of my clothes from the drawer and put them under my sheets to make it look like I was sleep'n, a trick I learned from Moe, sadly. Then I carefully walked over to the door.

I looked around to see if anyone was around to see me. No one in sight, not even a fly on the wall. I built enough courage and began to quickly, yet steadily, walk through the halls, then down the stairs, then to the first floor, then out the front door. I sighed with relief and then made a dash to the shed. The grass was wet and cold, and I wasn't wearing any socks, but I didn't care.

When I got to the old shed, however, there was no one inside. "What the?", I whispered. "He's always here. He said he's going to here."

Without even releasing it, I stepped in a little further inside, looking around the dark room, seeing if he was anywhere. Nothing.

Then, I felt a hand go on my mouth and I screamed out of shock and fear, though my screams came out muffled. I was pushed inside more and I could hear breathing, then the door slammed shut. Then whoever got me suddenly let me go, whispering in my ear.

"Look'n for me, tumbleweed?", the voice said. Then I felt someone's tongue licking my earlobe.

Shivers and chills ran down my back and I turned around fast on my heel, seeing Moe behind me, grinning from ear to ear, the light of the full moon shining through the window to give off light, making me see Moe clearly, and God did he look handsome in the moonlight.

_Damn you, moon._

"What the hell's the matter with ya?!", I hissed at him like an angry alley cat. "Whataya do'n scare'n me like that?!"

Moe continued to smirk and then he laughed wild. The cackle was both irritating, yet sexy hot the same...

_God he's hot as hell._

"What? I like to scare ya shitless.", Moe said. "You're easy to scare. Now, what are you outta bed for, Porcupine? If ya look'n for the lavatory, you're way far from it, my friend."

"I'm here to tell ya that this has got to stop.", I told him. "Sure I understand that we're older now, be'n teens, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a asshole to everyone."

"Everyone?", Moe asked. "I'm not being a jerk to the little kids. I leave them alone."

"But you're be'n a bad influence on them!", I argued. "Do you want them to grow up and be rebellious like you? Do you want them to be bad like you?"

Moe fixed me a look and leaned closer to me. My heart hammered in my chest and it raced. Moe scowled at me, I can feel those dark brown eyes cutting through me. I walked back frighteningly until I bumped into the work table. Moe stopped walking and our faces were just inches away. Moe raised up his hand and I expected a slap to come along, but nothing happened. Moe then chuckled and grinned again, raising down his hand, showing that he was just get'n me paranoid just for the thrill.

_Why does he have to be a jerk and be so hot at the same time?_

"You say'n I'm a bad boy?", Moe said. "Is that what you're say'n, Larry?"

I was shaking. "Well...y-yeah.", I stuttered. "I mean...you are out of control."

Moe turned me around to where my back was facing him. Millions of thoughts and sparks ran all over my body. I felt him move his hand to my naval area. I could feel myself grow down there inside my pajama pants. "You like bad boys, don't you, Larry?" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling, grinning that devilish hot-as-hell smile. "I'm a bad boy and you like it, huh?"

_Yes._

"N-no.", I mumbled.

"I don't think that's true.", Moe said. "I think you love it very much. After all, you did sneak out." Moe pushed me down so that I was leaning down on the table, and he put a hand on my butt, slapping it. "I turn you on like a switch, don't I?" I could feel myself grow more, get'n stiff. _Oh God, spank me you animal!_

"How does this make you feel?", Moe asked, whispering in my ear. "How does this position make you feel?"

_Excited._

_Turned on._

_Horny._

"D-disgusted.", I lied.

"Really?" Moe leaned on my and licked my nape, then kissed it and nipped it. Then he went to my neck. I could feel his groin on my back end. "Do you feel violated? You want me to stop?" He still had his hand on my ass and he clenched it, making my wince.

_Oh my god, touch me there...touch me all over!_

"_No_...I m-mean yeah."

"Yeah? Are you sure?", he teased. He put his hands on my hips and lifted up my pajama shirt over my head. "Are you sure?", he repeated. Moe felt my back and it sent chills down my spine.

The gig was up and I was turned fully on. _Fuck it, I want him so bad!_ "No I'm not." I turned my head and put my lips to his. _Oh my god, he tastes so good! _I moaned as our tongues wrestled, tasting him more and more. _Oh geez, this was get'n my so horny!_

Moe broke the kiss then pushed me down hard on the table again. He pulled my pants and boxers down and then did the same to his. _Fuck I've always wanted this for so long! _He put his hands on the table then thrust back and forth into my rector, breathing heavily.

"_Mmm_...o-oh my god.", I moaned as Moe went faster. I certainly wasn't shy at this point and pretty much said whatever was on my mind. "G-go faster, ya bad boy! Oh yes! Yes!" I screamed and moaned and I didn't give a shit if anyone can hear me. This was like a dream I never wanted to awaken from. "Ah! Ah! M-Moe! O-oh yes!" I felt like I was gonna cream right there, right now. "Oh don't stop, don't stop!"

Moe did what I said and when faster and faster, and harder, and deeper. He then reached down to my cock then grabbed me. It was just like a hot fudge sundae as he was ramming himself inside of me hard and deep and jacking me off hard and fast just like his thrust. _Oh this felt so damn good!_ I screamed and gasped and moaned so loud, tears of pleasure and ecstasy falling from my eyes.

"Scream for your bad boy.", Moe said, hoarsely. "Scream for me!"

"Oh! Oh my god!", I yelped, getting so close to cum. "Oh s-shit! Oh your such a bad boy! _Ah ah ah!_"

I couldn't hold on anymore. I made a fist and I put it against my mouth, screaming as I finally came all over Moe's hand and on the side of the table, swear pouring off me.

Moe continued to go in and out all he could until he moaned loudly as he came inside of me. He breathed hard and pant as he stood there, then I felt him get off. Both of us were tired and breathing for air as we put on back our pajamas.

"Well, I know what kind of men you like.", Moe laughed. "Although, it was pretty apparent. You want me."

He was about to open the door to leave the shed when I took his hand. When he looked back I have him a sweet kiss on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was right, I do love bad boys, and he's _my_ bad boy.

To my surprise, Moe was kiss'n back and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other on the side of my face. At least he wasn't slap'n me, thank God. I could tell by this kiss that he just may like me back, maybe that's why he be pick'n on me all the time.

When we broke I giggled. "I know what the kind _you_ like. You want me.", I teased.

"Don't flatter yaself, Porcupine.", Moe said. "You're big headed enough."

"What were you do'n out here anyway?", I asked.

Moe didn't say anything. He just signaled me to follow him and I did. Then we were at a huge tree. The next thing I knew I was climb'n up the tree with Moe, then we were sitting on a branch.

"Look here.", Moe said, pointing to a spot on the tree.

I looked, and I was amazed at what I saw. On the branch, there was the message _Bad Boy + Bookworm From Here On Out_ carved in.

_I'm in love with a bad boy. _

**Crap is crap. I feel like I rushed this but oh well. Hope you enjoyed my horrible writing of first-person. **


End file.
